Une histoire en cache une autre
by blackb0mb
Summary: Couple nobushin lemon il n'y a et il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre , bonne lecture !


_**Voilà ma première fic, enfin posté, je l'ai déjà modifié, enfin je l'ai mise en un seul chapitre, parce que les 4 chapitres était trop court **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**COUPLE : nobu/shin**

**RESUME : après c'être fait « larguer » nobu retrouve le sourire grâce a son bassiste préféré.**

**Un malheur est toujours suivi d'un bonheur …**

Nobu marchait sur le bord du fleuve. Il ne retenait plus ses larmes. Comment Hachi avait pu lui faire sa ? Elle aurait au moins pu s'expliquer! Se justifier!

Une fois rentré chez lui, il passa en trombe devant un Shin stupéfait et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard le bassiste frappait a sa porte.

**POV Shin**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Sa me tord le ventre de le voir dans cet état. D'habitude il est toujours souriant, d'ailleurs il a un très beau sourire, a vrai dire il est très beau tout court._

_soupir Est-ce qu'un jour mes sentiment seront partagés ?_

**FIN POV**

N'entendant pas de réponse, il préféra le laisser un moment seul, pour qu'il puisse remuer toutes ses sombres pnsées.

000

Plus tard dans la nuit.

Shin, retourna voir le guitariste. Il frappa a la porte. Une voix faible lui dit d'entrer. Il trouva Nobu en boule sous sa couette. Ce dernier sentit son matelas s'affaisser légèrement lorsque Shin se posa doucement sur son lit. Nobu se redressa, pour être a ses côtés. Il avait besoin de soutien et savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le bassiste.

« Nobu … qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est a propos d'hachi ? » fit Shin, troublé par le désespoir de son colocataire.

« Elle … elle n'avait pas rompu avec Takumi. Et il l'a mise enceinte, « dit nobu secoué de sanglots.

« Quoi ?! Tu en es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

Sans plus réfléchir Shin pris tendrement le guitariste dans ses bras.

**POV Nobu**

_Il m'a pris dans ses bras ? Il est tellement attentionné avec moi. Ses cheveux me chatouille le cou et je sens ses bras posés sur ma taille, je pose les mien sur la sienne. Il resserre l'étreinte._

_J'enfoui mon visage trempé dans son cou tout chaud. Il a la peau si douce et il est si… Hola, faut que j'arête._

**FIN POV**

Shin le lâcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Sa va aller ? »

« Oui , t'inquiète pas. »

« Bon je vais dormir, Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit … »

**o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o**

Nobu fut réveillé vers 10h par une bride de conversation téléphonique.

« Maintenant ? fit la voix de shin »

« Mais c'est …. »

« Ok, Rendez-vous où ? »

…

Encore une de ses clientes qui l'appelait … Il n'en fallut pas plus a nobu, il se précipita dans la chambre de Shin.

« Tu vas quelque part ? »

« Ouai, une femme a besoin de moi … »

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble pour une fois ? »

**POV Nobu**

_Mais pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Est ce que je serais jaloux ? Non ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux être attiré par Shin, c'est un mec …Et alors ? C'est vrai que après tout, il connaissait des homosexuels, qui l'assumaient complètement. Mais encore faudrait-il que Shin éprouve la même chose …_

**FIN POV – POV Shin**

_Quoi ? Il veut passer du temps avec moi ? Se pourrait-il que …Non ce serait trop beau, et puis il a toujours eu des relations avec des femmes et non des hommes …_

**FIN POV**

Shin rappela sa « cliente » :

« Désolé j'ai un empêchement, une urgence… »

« Oui c'est sa, a une autres foi. »

à nobu « Bon on va où ? »

« Faudrait d'abord qu'on s'habille… « fit nobu.

Son regard tombant sur le boxer de shin, le fit rougir. Shin se rendant compte de sa quasi-nudité rougit a son tour.

000

**o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o o0°0o**

Nobu, lui en bas de pyjama, commençait à repartir quand des bras se posèrent sur sa taille nue et l'emprisonnèrent de façon a ce qu'il n'aille pas plu loin.

Des bras qu'il avait souhaité au plus profond de lui sans le savoir.

Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de shin dans son cou, cela le fit frissonner. Shin le remarqua et sourit puis il commença à lui faire des bisous dans le cou puis il laissa quelques marques rouges bien voyantes.

Nobu se retourna pour lui faire face, Shin s'empara des lèvres de son colocataire. Nobu laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de son bassiste. C'était une sensation douce et chaude, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shin embrassai si bien.

Les mains de ce dernier parcouraient le torse nu du guitariste. Il commençait a ressentir une chaleur au bas du ventre. Il se colla un peu plus a Nobu et vit avec plaisir l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Shin fit glisser le pantalon de Nobu a terre tout en continuant le baiser.

Ils tombèrent sur le lit et Shin fit voler le bout de tissu qui le séparait de la virilité de Nobu, qui en fit autant.

Shin parcoura le torse de Nobu de baisers qui firent frissonner son vis-à-vis.

Il lécha l'intérieur des cuisses, Nobu poussait de petit gémissement ce qui excita encore plus Shin. Il s'attaqua au membre dresser de désir, d'abord il joua avec le bout puis il le prit entièrement en bouche, provoquant un sursaut de plaisir au guitariste. Il commençait des va et vient et Nobu le supplia d'aller plus vite. Il accéléra la cadence, puis s'arrêta pour lui faire lécher deux doigts et ensuite les fit glisser en lui.

Une fois qu'il le sentit habitué à cette présence, shin fit quelques mouvement puis il les retira en sentant l'extase de nobu approcher, décochant un grognement de la part de nobu. Il repris son jeu avec la virilité de son vis-à-vis. Nobu s'accrocha au mèche bleuté de Shin et se libéra dans sa bouche en criant son nom.

Le guitariste retourna Shin et le pénétra le plus doucement qu'il pouvait. Shin laissa échapper un cri de douleur se changeant en cri de plaisir. Nobu entama des va et vient, couvrant le dos de son amant de baiser. Ils jouirent en criant leur prénoms respectif.

000

Nobu retomba sur le lit aux côtés de shin. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et sourirent. Nobu pris shin dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent.

**La suite**

Ils se réveillèrent dans la même position dans laquelle ils s'était endormit.

« Nobu ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi »

« On prend notre douche ensemble ? »

« Ok »

Ils allèrent dans la douche puis se lavèrent mutuellement.

Ils s'habillèrent et partir main dans la main. Sur leur chemin tout le monde se retournait ou jetait des regards curieux. Quels étaient ces deux hommes se tenant par la main ?

Nobu étaient un peu inquiet de la réaction du batteur et de la chanteuse. Mais il aimait Shin et l'assumait.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux studios, pour répéter, Nana eu des yeux plus gros que des soucoupes.

Yasu sourit, heureux pour ces deux jeunes gens qu'il appréciait énormément.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » fit nana

Pour toutes réponses shin et nobu s'embrassèrent langoureusement devant leurs amis ébahis.

« Au moins on ne les entendra plus beaucoup », remarqua Yasu.

« Faut pas rêver », repliquèrent en cœur les deux amants.

Il y eu un fou rire générale, puis il fallut se mettre au boulot. Shin et nobu eurent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles toutes la journée. De temps a autres ils se jetaient des regards tendre qui amusaient Yasu et Nana.

Ils étaient heureux de voir que leurs amis prenaient très bien leur relation.

**Au secour ! Vous moquer pas s'il vous plait ! Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic, et mon premier lemon **

**Dite moi juste si sa vous a plus ou pas.**

**Excusez moi de la nullité de cette chose XD Mais bon il en fallait bien une première **

**Review !**


End file.
